HM LT Its My Party and I'll Lie if I want to
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Miley gets caught leaving a party that she didn't invite Lilly to and now she has to try and hide her tracks what will happen when Lilly finds out? WARNING FEMSLASH


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney._

_(Eerie screeching noise) Yes I've lost my mind…_

_All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head  
All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head  
This is not enough (enough echos) (The rest of All the Things She Said' by t.A.T.u. plays)_

_Recording of Announcer: Making their way to the computer introducing first from Memphis, TN by way of Norman, OK TAYLOR!!! And her partner from Memphis, TN MANDY!!!!!!! (Mandy and Taylor come into the room arms wrapped around each other's waist and Mandy spins Taylor around once while holding Taylor's hand in the air. They make their way to the computer but before sitting Taylor wraps her arms around Mandy and they mimic the music video for 'All the Things She Said' by wrapping their arms around each other's necks and kissing)_

_T: It's so nice not having Brian here to interrupt this._

_Haha yea it is how is he, since I left anyway?_

_He's ok he misses having you around the house though._

_He said that?_

_Well no but you can tell he got used to you being there so much._

_Aww well tell him I miss him too._

_I will now let's get this party started WOOOO!!!_

_Ok ladies and gentlemen as you know I'm Mandy and this gorgeous girl next to me is Taylor._

_Hi, hi I'm here and all rested up, sorry for falling asleep on you guys last night._

_I'm sure they forgive you Tay. Well at least I do anyway (kisses Taylor on the cheek)_

_Aww you're so sweet Mandy. Ok let's get this started Liley fanfic fans we just got one question for you_

_Are You Ready?_

_I am_

_I know you are but you guys ARE YOU READY?!?!_

_Then for the thousands that read this before we posted it and the millions we hope read it in the future…._

_And because this feels so good to do together again…_

_Yes it does… LLLLLLLLEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!!!!!_

_And if you're not down with that then we just got 2 words for ya_

_Actually Mandy we got 4 words for them…._

_M&T: DON'T F*CKIN READ THIS!!!!_

_M:And S*CK IT!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_And now Mandy and I are proud to present this edition of a SheHasMyHeart Original series…_

Hannah Montana Liley Twist:

It's My Party and I'll Lie if I Want To.

Miley and Lilly return to the Stewart house after a long day at the beach and a long day of Miley making sure Lilly didn't see the news paper.

"Wow I've got sea glass to make a coffee table, what about you?" Miley says as she walks down to the couch and sets her bag on the table next to it.

"I've got enough sea glass to never ever look for it again." Lilly says in a somewhat agitated tone as she flops over the back of the couch and roll on her stomach where she finds one of the news papers that Miley had snatched from the neighborhood, "Oooh are the comics in here? We didn't get our paper today, nobody on our block did." Lilly says as Miley takes the paper from her and throws it somewhere.

"Who really cares about the comics?" Miley says desperately trying to get Lilly to forget about the paper, "I mean the fat lazy cats and a pumpkin headed kid is always trying to kick that football… BORING!!!" Miley says as she climbs over the back of the couch, then sits really close to Lilly, "Let's just talk, we never talk."

"We talked all day." Lilly says leaning forward a little to put emphasis on her sentence.

'Maybe that was a little too close.' Miley thought to herself as she backs away from Lilly just a little bit. 'UGH why did I have to lie to her? Why did I even go to that party? It wasn't fun at all, not without Lilly there. I did it to make sure she didn't get hurt that's why. I can't let her get hurt, I hate seeing her upset. But now she'll be crushed if she sees it and she won't be able to trust me… No I can't let that happen, I'm not gonna lose her, especially now that I figured out how I really feel about her.'

Miley had been doing a lot of thinking lately because she had been noticing Lilly a lot more than she usually did. She found herself staring at Lilly a lot, when she was surfing or skate boarding, or even just when she saw her walking down the halls in school. But it wasn't until she saw her with chocolate all over her face at her last concert that she realized she wanted to be more than just Lilly's best friend. When she got the urge to lick Lilly's face instead of grabbing a towel and wiping it off, like she ended up forcing herself to, she realized she was in love with Lilly.

"Good point I'm tired of my own voice, let's listen to somebody else's." Miley says as she reaches for the TV remote and flips on the TV.

"Next on "This Week In Hollywood" what pouty pop princess pummeled the paparazzi last ni…" the announcer on the TV says then Miley immediately puts a pillow on Lilly's face and turns the TV off.

"But I wanted to see that." Lilly whines at Miley as she pulls the pillow off her face.

"No you don't" Miley says quickly and is now starting to panic somewhat.

"Why is your couch so lumpy?" Lilly says as she bounces up and down on the couch.

"OH!!!" Miley yells then claps her hands trying to go with anything she can to avoid anything that can lead to Lilly finding the news papers, "Speaking of lumpy, let's make some oatmeal!!!" Miley says as she gets up then grabs Lilly's hand and practically drags her to the kitchen only to be interrupted by Miley's Hannah phone ringing.

"OH THE HANNAH PHONE!" Lilly yells as she grabs it before Miley has a chance to and answers it.

"NO!!" Miley yells in a futile attempt to get Lilly to not answer the phone.

"Hello, Hannah Montana's close personal friend Lola here." Lilly says then starts to walk away from Miley before she can catch her and take the phone, "Oh my gosh, Kelly." Lilly says then pulls the phone away from her ear and holds it into her stomach then yells to Miley, "IT'S KELLY CLARKSON!!!" then returns to her normal voice and says to Kelly, "Hello"

"Lilly give me the phone!" Miley yells desperately then tries to run after Lilly to get her phone but Lilly easily out runs her.

"So Kelly Felly sorry to hear the party was canceled." Lilly says as she switches spots with Miley.

"Lilly… Give me the phone!" Miley says again desperately trying to get the phone from Lilly.

"What do you mean? Hannah said…" Lilly says into the phone now with a confused look on her face.

"Lilly don't listen to her." Miley says trying to come up with an explanation, "She doesn't like me, professional jealously, petty, petty girl." Miley says as she shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips.

"Ok I'll tell her you called… Bye." Lilly says now with sadness in her voice then hangs up the phone and places it on the island counter then walks away from Miley.

"Lilly I can explain. The only reason I didn't tell you about the party is because…" Miley begins to explain but Lilly interrupts her.

"You didn't want me there?" Lilly says looking at Miley with a hurt expression on her face.

"It wasn't me that didn't want you there, it was…"

"Traci and Evan." Lilly finishes Miley's sentence.

"Yea they kinda thought you were… uncool."

"Even after you told them how cool I was?"

Miley just stands there not looking at Lilly and crosses her arms.

"You didn't tell them that did you?" Lilly says now with a hurt and disappointed look on her face.

"Not exactly." Miley says as she looks up at Lilly slowly and walks towards the blonde but Lilly turns and starts to walk out the front door.

Lilly couldn't take this anymore. The girl she loved had just told her that she lied to her and didn't even try to defend her when Traci said that she wasn't cool. She just wanted to get away from Miley right now but she knew Miley wouldn't let her.

"No Lilly wait." Miley says getting Lilly to stop and turn around, "You don't need them as your friend you've got me."

"But if you were really my friend then you'd tell me the truth."

Miley stands there for a second and looks into Lilly's eyes. 'This is it I have to tell her now.' she thought to herself then stepped closer to Lilly.

"Ok, I'll come right out and say it." Miley says as she takes Lilly's hands into her own, "You spit food on people, you follow them into the bathroom, and you walked around for about an hour with a chocolate beard…"

"Oh how embarrassing!!! Why am I such a do…"Lilly begins to rant on how dumb she was not to see that but Miley interrupts her.

"You didn't let me finish." Miley says as she grabs one of Lilly's hands.

"I did more?"

"Well…" Miley says then sighs, "let's sit down first." Miley says as she leads Lilly over to the couch and they sit down.

"What else did I do?"

Miley hesitates for a second or two trying to find the right words to tell Lilly about what she feels for her then says, "You uhh… made me realize that… that I'm in love with you." Miley then looks down and waits for Lilly to respond.

But Lilly just sits there and says nothing. When Miley realizes Lilly isn't going to say anything she looks up to see Lilly with a shocked expression on her face.

"Lilly?" Miley says as she gently shakes the blonde, "Lilly say something please, I'm sorry it's just that I…"

"Why?" Lilly says interrupting Miley.

"Why what?" Miley says now with a confused look on her face.

"Why did you fall for me? What's so great about me?" Lilly says then looks directly into Miley's eyes

"What's so great about you? What's not great about you? Lilly everything you do is awesome, the way you ride waves when you're surfing, the way you stand when you're skate boarding, the way your hair moves when the wind blows through it, the way when you say something you actually mean it, the way you sit there and cheer me on when I'm on stage, even how cute you look when you have a chocolate beard on your face. Everything Lilly, everything you are and everything you're not, I fell for those things that make you, you." Miley says still holding Lilly's hand in her own.

"Wow. What made you realize this?"

"Well…" Miley says as she contemplates whether or not she should tell Lilly but when she looks at her she knows she has to, "When I saw you with the chocolate all over your face and I had the urge to lick it off instead of using that stupid towel." Miley says then looks down to hide the blush on her face.

"Well you should have."

"What?" Miley says as she looks back up at Lilly with a surprised look.

"I said you should have, that way we could have spent the last few days doing this." Lilly says then leans in and kisses Miley.

"Wow, I didn't think that would be so…" Miley says as she pulls away from the kiss not able to find the right word.

"Amazing." Lilly finishes for her as a smile forms on her face.

"Yea. I love you Lilly."

"I love you too, Miley" Lilly replies then leans in and kisses Miley again.

The kiss lasts for a few long minutes until both girls have to pull away for air, then Lilly kinda bounces on the couch again then reaches under the cushions and pulls out a few news papers.

"What the heck are all these news papers?" Lilly says as she holds them up for Miley to see.

"I'll tell you what they are. They're me not being a good friend." Miley says as she starts to remember the night before, "I got caught leaving the party early, and I didn't want you to know, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Why were you leaving early?"

"Because it was no fun without you there."

"Really?"

"Yea. And you know what? It's never going to happen again. I'm not going anywhere without my girlfriend by my side." Miley says then leans in and kisses Lilly.

_A few nights later_

Miley and Lilly walk up to a club, dressed as Hannah and Lola, for a party.

"Miley you don't have to do this, I mean I'm gonna love you no matter what." Lilly says as both girls reach the entrance.

"I know that's exactly why I have to do this." Miley says then leans in to give Lilly a kiss but they are interrupted by a squeaky yet familiar voice.

"Hannah it's so awesome to see you with," Traci says in a happy voice as she runs up to the two girls then her tone changes when she sees its Lola, "Her… What was it again, Lola Losernagle?" Traci says in a stuck up tone.

"It's Luftnagle." Miley says to Traci as she steps in front of Lilly then turns to whisper to the purple wig wearing blonde and whispers, "It is Luftnagle right?"

"I think." Lilly whispers back now somewhat regretting coming up with such a confusing last name.

"Well whatever it is, she's not on the list." Traci says somewhat surprised that Hannah is sticking up for Lilly.

"You know what I like you Trac, but if you want to be my friend she's part of the deal." Miley says as she links her arm with Lilly's and grabs her hand.

"But she's just sooo uncool." Traci says even more nasally than usual.

"Not as uncool as you were when you shot a snot rocket so big it hit both of the Olsen Twins." Miley says giving Traci a cocky stare.

"That's not fair you know I have sinus problems."

"Well we all have problems," Miley says doing her best imitation of how Traci has to pronounce 'problems', "But a good friend doesn't bail on you when you have 'em, I didn't on you with the twins and I'm not gonna bail on Lilly."

"Lola" Lilly corrects Miley

"Right"

"Ok fine. But tell anyone about the snot rocket and you're out." Traci says in an empty threat.

"Deal" Lilly replies.

"Meet you in there." Traci says then heads inside.

Miley and Lilly watch as Traci enters the party and are about to head in themselves but stop when they hear sniffling coming from one of the security guards and they just look at him.

"Well…" the guard begins but has to stop to recompose himself, "What you did for your friend was real nice."

"Uhh actually she's my girlfriend." Miley says to the guard.

"Well either way it was nice." the guard replies then wipes a tear away

"I think so too." Lilly says then leans in and gives Miley a quick peck on the lips then sees someone walk by the entrance door and gets excited, "Is that Orlando Bloom?" Lilly squeals a little then stops herself, "no wait I have you I don't need to be chasing after him."

Miley leans over to Lilly and says, "Oh go ahead, I won't get jealous." Then she gives Lilly a quick kiss.

"Thanks, AHHHH!!!" Lilly says then turns and runs into the club still screaming.

"She is kind of a dork." the security guard says as he looks over at Miley.

"I know but she's my dork, and now I've got to go find her." Miley says then turns and yells, "LOLA!!!" and then she repeats Lilly's actions and runs into the club screaming.

_Wow Tay I think you really out did yourself this time._

_Yea but that ending was all you though cupcake._

_Aww you're so sweet_

_Only to you._

_So what did you guys think? We hope you enjoyed it._

_And sorry for falling asleep on you guys last night, I was just so tired._

_I told you to get some rest before we started doing eac… (interrupted by Taylor's hand over her mouth)_

_What did I say about too much info?_

_Fine, I told you to get some rest before we "celebrated" (does air quotes with fingers)_

_Sorry I couldn't wait and anyway it was worth the loss of sleep_

_Can't argue with you on that baby girl. (kisses Taylor)_

_Well that's all for this edition of HM Liley Twist hope you enjoyed it._

_I know I did._

_Well duh you always enjoy whatever we write._

_Well a big reason why I enjoy it is because I'm writing it with you._

_Aww you're trying to get me in bed again aren't you?_

_Maybe… is it working?_

_Maybe how about we finish this up so you can find out?_

_Ok Well that's all guys we'll see ya tomorrow. B…_

_Whoa, whoa we still have to post one more thing before we do anything remember the finisher list for Who will Reign Supreme?_

_Oh dang (looks down)_

_Haha I promise if you behave we'll (whispers something in Mandy's ear)_

_Ooo girl you have a very dirty mind but I like it (wraps her arms around Taylor's neck and presses her forehead onto Taylor's)_

_I know you do but only if you behave and take me out to eat somewhere._

_But you didn't say any… Ok fine._

_Good now finish up here so we can start the other one._

_Ok well that's all for this fic guys as you know I'm Mandy_

_And I'm Taylor_

_And this has been a SheHasMyHeart Team Production so until next time C ya._

_Bye._


End file.
